The Perfect Boyfriend For Me
by Free Nibbles for Demi
Summary: A Nemi fanfic. Demi didn't knew Nick was in the same town as her. Suck at summaries. I give credit to Ashley (AshleyTheLovatic) for helping me out.


**Heyyooo! Sorry I've been off for a long time. Now school's over (for a while) and I have tons of free time. I wrote this with my twitter friend Ashley (AshleyTheLovatic). We're both Nemi shippers now. So enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything except the plot.**

* * *

DEMI'S POV

_I want a boyfriend who:_

_-will text me goodmorning/goodnight._

_-will apologize after a fight, even if I'm wrong._

_-likes long hugs._

_-will kiss me, not make out._

_-hugs me from behind._

_-will make me laugh._

_-will compliment me._

_-will take silly/cute pictures with me._

_-will start the conversation._

_-will notice me when I'm upset._

_-likes to cuddle._

I was sleeping peacefully when I heard my phone ring.

_"Puttin' my defenses up, cuz I don't wanna fall in love."_ yes my ringtone is Heart Attack, got a problem with that? I ignored it and tried getting back to sleep but my ringtone wont stop.

_"You make me glo-" _"Hello?" I answered sleepily without checking who called. "Hey, Dem." a deep voice answered. "Nick? Why are you calling in the middle of the night? Did something bad happen?" gosh I sound like a zombie. "No no, nothing's wrong Dem. I uh, I just wanna say goodnight." I could feel his warm smile on the other line of the phone. "Oh, well goodnight. Its technically morning right now." I said as I glanced to my watch on my bedside table. "So, goodmorning!" I said with enthusiasm. "Goodmorning to you too Demetria." Nick chuckled. "Don't call me Demetria, Jerry." he knew that I hate being called Demetria. "Ok let's not get through this again. Besides, we need some sleep! Bye Dems!" Nick replied. "Bye, sweet dreams." I said as I hung up. I dropped my phone and sunk back to bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Demi! Demi! Wake up! You're late for The X Factor!" I heard my manager as she pulled my blanket. I slept so late last night because I was scaling the roof last night in attemp to scare Simon. Didn't work out well. "Ugh, what time is it?" I crawled out of bed. "04.30." "OH CRAP!" I quickly ran to the bathroom. Simon would get so mad at me- oh wait, he arrives late everytime. I finished showering and wore my outfit. I was wearing a cute black dress with a ribbon that hugged my waist perfectly and pink and white patterns below (images) and simple black heels. I let my short blond hair untied. I look good I guess.

I entered the car and not long I arrive at the building. I quickly ran inside to the judges' panel, to find Simon not there yet. "Should've known." I thought to myself. "Finally, you're here!" Kelly Rowland said to me. "Yeah, uh, where's Simon? We're running late already." I said with hesitation. "You'll find out soon." Paulina Rubio said with a smirk. Kelly took a mic and introduced us to the audience. "Unfortunately, Simon couldn't be here today because someone tried to wake him up at midnight and he refuses to wake up this morning due to lack of beauty sleep." Kelly and Paulina glared at me with a smirk. "Hehe." I giggled, trying to look innocent. "So to replace him for today, we invited someone very special." Who could it be? "Please welcome, Nick Jonas!" Wait what the!? My jaw dropped as I watch him approach his seat next to mine. "Hey Demi." he said with a grin. "Uh, hey." I smiled back.

The judging went great, until a contestant sang Made In The USA. "I think you're great. It just lacked a bit of energy. But its a yes for me." I said. "Thank you Demi." said the contestant. "Well I disagree. You were a little pitchy there. You need a lot more practice. Come back when you're ready." Nick criticized. "But Nick, he was-" "Demi, I've been in this industry longer." Nick cut me off harshly. An amount of oohs and ouches came along the audience. I stayed quiet, sat back on my chair and crossed my arms. As Kelly and Paulina we're commenting, Nick passed me a note saying "Dem, I'm sorry. That came out completely wrong. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." and ended it with my signature heart. Aww, what a gentleman he is. I just smiled at him and looked back at Paulina who was talking.

* * *

The day came to an end and we were exiting the panel. Nick told me to meet him at his dressing room before I head back to my hotel. I arrived at his door and knocked twice. He quickly opened the door and let me in. "Take a seat!" he offered as I sat on one if his couch. He was leaning on a table. "So why'd you call me here?" I raised my eyebrows. "Well, first of all I wanna apologize for what happened at the panel. I wasn't thinking and it I was stupid and-" "Nick, its fine. I understand we're both PMSing." I laughed. His frown turned to a laugh. "Same old Demi." he smiled.

"So what else were you gonna say?" I asked again. Nick blushed and mumbled, "Uh, well I, uhm." he scratched his head. "You what?" I smirked. "Uh well, I like you Demi. A lot. And when you broke up with Wilmer I thought I had a chance but I'm scared that you'll reject me. So, will you go out with me?" he was at his knees at this point. "Oh my God, Nick. I don't know what to say. I-" "I knew you would reject me! Ugh!" Nick faced back and leaned to the wall. "No, Nick. I think I like you too." I stood up and hold his shoulder. "W-what? You do?" He looked back at me. "Yes. I do." I grinned. He took a hold on my hips and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he drops his around my waist. We stayed like that for a minute or so then I pulled away. With our hands still in that position he kissed me. I was shocked, but then melted into the kiss. I kiss back and we pulled away because of the lack of air. I grinned at him and pulled him to a hug once again. I glanced at the clock, oh snap, its 09.30PM, I should go back to the hotel. I pulled away and asked him, "So where are you staying?" "I'm actually staying at the Ritz. You?" "Uh, same!" What room?" I asked with a huge smile. "611. You?" "Looks like we're neighbors!" I laughed. "We should go then." He said as we enter our car.

* * *

We arrived at the hotel and went to the elevator. "Hey, wanna have a midnight dinner? Just the two of us." he offered. "Sure." I accepted, since tomorrow we have a day off. "Rooftop at 11?" "I'll be there." I said and winked at him. We went to our seperate rooms.I took a shower and changed to another dress. This time I changed into a turqiouse dress with patterns carved on it and a belt ( ), a black leather jacket and the same black heels. I finish up my light make up and take my purse as I get out of the room and lock my door.

Suddenly I felt two muscular arms around my body from behind. Good thing no one was around. "Hey babe." he whispered on my ear which send me chills down my spine. "Please don't call me babe." I complained and turned around to face him, but still in his arms. "Why?" he raised an eyebrow. "I just don't like the word 'babe'." I answered. "Anything for m'lady." he looked down at me and kissed my forehead, since I'm so short. "You're so cute and short, ya know?" he let me out of his arms as we walk to the elevator. I just rolled my eyes on him. "Don't roll your eyes at me, honey." He immitated me. I laughed so hard. "Shh, Demi! You'll wake everyone up." he shushed me. "Sorry, but you're just, hahahaha!" we went in the elevator as I tried to stop laughing. "What's up with all the make up?" he questioned me. "Well I have these bags under my eyes because I don't have enought sleep and I try to hide them." I looked down at the floor and answered. "Look m'lady." he lifted my chin up. "You're beautiful without make up. Please wear less next time. It would be better if you don't wear them at all." he smiled at me. I blushed and grinned. "Thank you Nick, you're such a gentleman." "Oh I know I am." He said as he fix his suit. I laughed once again. This guy has some sense of humor.

* * *

We arrived at the rooftop, and Nick ordered a seat for 2. Gosh he looked so good in his suit. We walked to the table and he suddenly looks at me and said, "Have I mentioned that you look gorgeous in that dress?" my cheeks turned hot red as I playfully hit his arm. We took a seat and ordered our meals. The waiter walked away with our orders and I took out my phone to check my Twitter. As I was browsing I heard a sudden camera flash. I looked up to Nick to see him taking a picture of me with his phone. "Nick, what are you doing?" I said with a laugh. "Taking a picture of you." he said with hiis eyes concentrated on his phone. "Please don't post it anywhere." Demi begged but Nick put down his phone and grinned. "Too late." OH MY GOD. I checked his Twitter to see his latest tweet. "Out with my new and gorgeous girlfriend. RT if you think she's gorgeous, because beautiful is an understatement." it read. A picture of me looking down my phone was tagged in it. I scrolled down to see more than 100K RTs, oh my Lord, is this guy for real?

"Now can we please take a picture together?" he begged, aw, he's so cute! "Uh, I don't know.." I put on my sarcasm-thinking face. "Oh come on, Dems. Please, for me?" He put on his puppy face. I couldn't resist his face. "Ugh, fine." he cheered as he came to my side and slid his phone out. He tapped the camera app and we posed for the pic. I let my tongue out and touched my nose with it. He took the pic and laughed at me. "How do you do that?" he chuckled and got back to his seat. "I don't know. I was born with those weird talents." he chuckled again. Our meals came and we ate quietly. I took out my purse and let out my credit card, but Nick stopped me and insisted to pay. Then we went back to our rooms. "Good night, m'lady." he said before entering his room. "Good night Nick, and thank you." I smiled. I got back into my room, took a shower, and changed into my PJs. I slid out my phone and tweeted, "What a beautiful night. God is good. :)" I put down my phone and went to bed.

* * *

NICK'S POV

I woke up with the sound of crying. It sounded like Demi! I quickly took a bath and changed into a shirt and jeans. I went to Demi's front door and knocked the door. "Demi! What's wrong?" "Nothing! Go away!" she shouted. "You know I wont go away until you let me in." I replied. Soon enought the door unlocked and revealed a crying Demi. I went in and closed the door. She quickly ran to her bed and rolled herself into a ball. "Demi, what's wrong? What happened?" I sounded worried, well because I am. "M-my d-d-dad," she sniffled, "he d-died." She cried again. i quickly hugged her small body, knowing that she was fragile at this point. I let her cry till she ran out of tears. I'm so sorry for her.

* * *

DEMI'S POV

I got out of Nick's embrace, and looked him in the eyes. "I just, I just feel so guilty. Knowing I can't talk to him anymore." He nodded and pulled me into another hug. "You know what Dem, I'll cheer you up. Let's watch a movie together." he offered with a smile. "But I don't wanna get out." I frowned. "I have a DVD. They have a DVD player here." he took out a DVD from his pocket **(A/N Let's just say its a magical pocket.) **"Okay."

I sat on the couch as he prepares the movie. He was playing Silver Linings Playbook, the movie that made me break my fibula. "You know this movie caused the tragedy of my fibula, right?" I giggled. "Yes, that's why I won't let you stand up unless I carry you." He replied. "Ha ha that's funny." I said in sarcasm. He sat next to me and pulled my body towards him. My hands rest on his chest and his rest on my waist. We stayed like this through the whole movie. I felt sleepy half through the movie. "Nick, thank you for everything. I love you." I mumbles half awake. "Love you too, Dems." He kissed my head.

So this is the story that made me realize, that Nick is the perfect boyfriend for me.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review if you like. Thanks!**


End file.
